


Unexpected Imposter

by NezukoHanhan248



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezukoHanhan248/pseuds/NezukoHanhan248
Summary: A lot of the Karasuno team is talking in the group chat, and agree to play Among Us. When Sugawara gets imposter with one other person, chaos is bound to ensue.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Unexpected Imposter

It was finally the weekend, and Sugawara was tired. He wanted a nice break. Yes, volleyball was very entertaining for him, but he just needed a bit of a break to relax his sore muscles. 

With a sigh, he flopped onto his bed, only to get up for a second to grab his phone. Once he was laying on top of his covers again, he turned on his phone, starting to head to Youtube to watch some random videos, only to realize that the group chat was going crazy. He hesitantly tapped onto his messages app, and quickly skimmed through all of the messages. As usual, it was chaos. What else could you expect from the Karasuno volleyball team?

**Hinata:** I am short, but at least I can jump way higher than anyone else here!

**Kageyama:** Short

**Tsukkishima:** Short

**Nishinoya:** I'm just gonna pretend you guys aren't teasing Hinata for being short.

**Tanaka:** Cause ur shorter

**Nishinoya:** >:(

**Nishinoya:** I didn't ask you dumdum.

**Kiyoko:** Why is this chat going so crazy?

**Sugawara:** That's what I was wondering.

**Sugawara:** But all it seems like is Yama tried to call everyone here, and then Kageyama and Hinata started something again, and we're just stuck watching them scream at each other through the messages.

**Kiyoko:** Ah

**Yachi:** So what is it you called us here for Yama?

**Yamaguchi:** Well I'm glad you asked! :D

**Yamaguchi:** Anyone up for a game of Among Us?

**Tsukkishima:** Me

**Nishinoya:** ME!!!

**Hinata** **:** Me!

**Tanaka:** ME ME ME ME ME

**Kageyama:** I'll play.

**Daichi:** I'm up to play.

 **Asahi:** I can't play. I have to help my mom around the house.

**Sugawara:** I can play.

**Sugawara:** Sorry u cant play Asahi. Go help and we can try to play together later.

**Yachi:** Yeah, sorry Asahi. But I can play!

**Kiyoko:** Me too.

**Tanaka:** The queen is playing with us! :D

**Nishinoya:** I will guard you with my life! >:)

**Kiyoko:** Okay

**Yamaguchi:** Code is VSJTRQ

Tsukkishima started a call so that they could all talk to each other without using the chat, and overall get voting done faster. They all went on mute to wait for the emergency meetings, and slowly started to go out and join the game, still remaining in-call.

With that, Sugawara closed out of his messaging app, and rushed over to Among Us, quickly putting in the code. It didn’t take too long for everyone to get there. Everyone was scampering around the small waiting room, waiting for Yamaguchi to start the game. When he did, Sugawara intently looked at his screen, watching the seconds go down. Oh, the smile Sugawara had was cunning and brilliant when he saw he got the imposter role, and saw who the other imposter was. Oh, what a brilliant game this would be.

They all loaded into “The Skeld”, and walked around in their normal groups to start their tasks. Nishinoya and Tanaka stayed around Kiyoko to keep her safe, Yachi followed Kageyama and a Hinata around, Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima paired up, and Daichi followed Sugawara. Sugawara and Daichi walked around, and Sugawara watched as Daichi did his tasks while he pretended to do his own. When they walked into Medbay, Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima were already there, the freckled boy busy with his scan.

Daichi patiently waited, and watched as Tsukkishima nudged closer to Daichi. Sugawara took a second to watch his underclassman get closer, and then he killed Daichi. Sugawara quickly reported the body, and everyone started unmuting themselves.

“Guys, Tsukkishima just killed Daichi!” Sugawara exclaims.

“What- no I didn’t!” Tsukkishima protests.

“I’ve been with Daichi the entire time, and I could have killed him ages ago. I _watched_ you get closer and closer, and then _watched_ you kill him!”

“And I could’ve killed Yama forever ago!”

“Hey, didn’t Tsukkishima get scolded by Daichi earlier today?” Yachi asks, recalling the day’s previous events.

“I’m voting Tsukkishima.” Nishinoya says, and automatically gets the little red circle saying “I voted” next to his name. 

“Wait, guys, I’m sure it isn’t Tsukki!” Yamaguchi protests.

“Yeah!” Tsukkishima agrees.

“Has he done any visible tasks?” Hinata asks.

“N-not yet.” Yamaguchi replies.

“I’m voting Tsukkishima.” Tanaka says, Kiyoko mumbling her agreement.

“Fine, but you guys won’t get it right!” Tsukkishima says, a loud sigh being heard from his end as everyone slowly started to vote him off. Once all vote were put in, there was one message, leaving everyone unsure whether or not they got it right, and sitting around in hopes that there was only one imposter left.

<< **TallDinoKid** has been ejected>>

Everyone went back onto mute, and the round continued. Sugawara walked over to shields, standing there as he pretended to do the task, turning out the lights. He watched as people rushed over, and he quickly walked over to Kageyama, who was trailing behind Yachi and Hinata as the trio rushed over to electrical. He was quickly dead, and Sugawara stayed just out of the now duo’s line of sight as he rushed over to electrical to not seem suspicious.

The lights were working on getting fixed, everyone crowding into electrical. As a Sugawara entered the electrical thing to see why it was taking so long, he realized it was because everyone was trying to tap on the switches, making it difficult for anyone to do anything. With a sigh, he watched all the chaos unfold, and deciding it was going to take too long, he closed out of it, smiling when he saw the kill time was up. Everyone was crowded, so he didn't know who he would end up killing when he tapped the kill button. He figured it out soon though when he saw Nishinoya drop.

He headed back into the lights, questioning why everyone was making the lights so difficult. He eventually helped, and soon enough, the lights were fixed, and the "report body" button was pressed right after. Everyone started to unmute themselves, and Tanaka said "Nishinoyaaaaa! I'll protect Kiyoko for you, I promise! Your death will not go in vain!"

Hinata and Yachi then let out there cry of "Kageyamaaaa!"

"Yamaguchi is dead too..." Kiyoko says.

"How did we lose three people!?" Tanaka cries.

"Cause the imposter has been busy." Sugawara replies before saying "So what clues do we have?" 

"Well, we were all crowded around in electrical, and we don't know when Kageyama and Yamaguchi were killed. Nishinoya's body was reported in electrical, and we were all too close to make a good guess." Yachi explains.

"But weren't you and Hinata grouped with Kageyama?" Kiyoko asks.

"Yeah! And we were perfectly find until the lights went out." Hinata replies.

"Did you see anyone near?" Sugawara asks.

"No. And we don't know exactly when Kageyama was killed during the blackout." Yachi replies.

"I don't think we have enough evidence for this one, guys." Tanaka says.

"So we're skipping vote?" Sugawara confirms.

"Yes." Kiyoko replies. The votes were quickly put in, and everyone went back on mute. He could practically hear Nishinoya in the back of his head screaming into his phone that Sugawara was an imposter.

As everyone walked around the ship, knowing that there were less people, the other imposter started an emergency in O2. Sugawara took his time to "do his task" before walking over to the room everyone wasn't in, slowly tapping in the numbers as he watched the seconds go down. But Hinata got there too, and fixed the oxygen with three seconds to spare.

While Sugawara waited for the time to go down, he walked into Medbay, and jumped into the vents to camp there. Taking a peak into electrical, he saw Yachi and Hinata there, and watched as Kiyoko and Tanaka walked in too. He shut the door to the room immediately, and jumping out of the vent, he killed Yachi, and the other imposter quickly got the message and stabbed Tanaka. Poor little Hinata, who was doing his task, got stuck being confused for a second as the victory screen for Kiyoko and Sugawara popped up.

Everyone unmuted themselves, and Hinata could be heard groaning in frustration. Kiyoko was laughing, which resulted in Tanaka and Nishinoya "Our imposter queen's beautiful laugh gives our ears such joy!"

"Me _first_ , Suga!? I trusted you!" Daichi teased. Sugawara burst into laughter as Kageyama muttered something along the lines of "This is Uno 2.0. All friendships will be ruined."

Everyone then started another game, and Sugawara groaned as he watched the blue letter spelling out "Crewmate" appear on his screen. Now to pair up with Daichi, have a nice, good game, and- oh shit, Daichi just killed Sugawara. Guess it's no longer a Deadchi story.

**Author's Note:**

> Nskdoes this is my first Haikyuu fiiic! I really tried, and I hope you liked it 😖


End file.
